Cats
by Amagake
Summary: These wierdos... They just hunt me down."


Uchiha Sasuke nearly tripped.

That in itself was an oddity, the infallible Uchiha rarely made any mistake, whether it be in martial arts or where he placed his feet. But, there he was, half falling into a wall and giving a supercilious cat one of his patented death glares. _Stupid animal._ He glanced around, quickly ascertaining that his slip hadn't been noticed by anyone else. _Good._ he thought, and, after shooting the cat another grimace, turned and began to walk away, towards wherever it was that he had been going in the first place. He had only taken a few steps before another cat wound its way around his ankles, this time succeeding in its truculent plot to fell the Uchiha, forcing him to fall flat on his face. He began to sit up, a thousand pungent curses on his lips, when he found himself face to face with a pair of sandaled feet. He heard a quiet giggle.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Fancy seeing you here, Uchiha."

He brought his head up finding a blonde haired girl staring down at him, a bemused expression on her face. The black haired boy hung his head in defeat.

"I don't suppose these cats are yours, Yugito?" He sighed.

"Of course not." The woman replied, a giggle still lurking behind her lips.

"And why were you trying to trip me with cats?" Sasuke questioned, pulling his feet under him and standing up, pleased to see that he was still taller than her.

"Well... trying to get you to stop long enough to talk to you is kind of an instance of immovable object meets indomitable force. I honestly couldn't think of a better way to do it. And they were happy to help."

"Great. Just great. Well, now that you've gotten me to stop, what do you want?" He sighed, shooting her a caustic glare. _Why, oh why, do these weirdoes hunt me down...?_

"Oh... I guess I didn't think that far ahead. How about some lunch?" She questioned, a smile brightening her face.

The Uchiha sighed and expressed his assent through a customary, "Hn."

Two hours and a catastrophe later, the two appeared again, Sasuke nursing a cut hand and carrying a cat, and Yugito happily snacking on a piece of barbecued... something.

"That was fun." The Uchiha spat. "Anything else you'd like to blow up."

"It didn't blow up. It almost blew up." The girl replied. "There's a big difference."

The Uchiha sighed and plodded after her, still cursing the bad luck that had made her run into him in the first place.

"I am sorry about your hand, though." The girl said, with unfeigned apology in her voice. "I didn't mean for the flying chunks of metal to go towards you."

"Sure you didn't." But she noticed that his face softened just slightly. _Maybe this Uchiha isn't as hard to crack as his brother._

"Do'ya want to go for a walk? Surely I can't do anything _too_ remiss in my duties as a host during something as simple as that."

"I fail to see how your hostess skills relate to walk taking."

"Whatever. Stop poking holes in my logic."

"I don't need to poke any holes. They're already there."

Yugito stuck her tongue out at the boy, scooped the cat from his hands, and jogged up the little back street that led out of town with all the temerity of a mountaineer on a new expedition.

Only a mere half-hour later, Sasuke found himself hanging upside down from his ankle from a large beech tree in the middle of the forest. He crossed his arms and glared at Yugito.

"I suppose you didn't mean to do this either?"

"Of course not."

"And I suppose that the Bermuda tigers chasing us weren't planned?"

"Heaven forbid."

"I'll grant you clemency this time, Yugito, out of the kindness of my heart." The Uchiha spat, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You just can't get yourself out of that tree." Came the quick reply.

"Shut up, Yugito."

_The End_

**A/N:** Ok, so let me just get this out right now. This was a vocab story for my English class. Yes, I have been known to write fan fictions for English Class. It's not like my teacher knows what Naruto is. At any rate, it might seem slightly forced since I was trying to fit in all the words. That being said, I don't really feel like re-writing it. So here it is, in all of its glory. Or something. It's pure crack. Enjoy the crack and leave a review. Please. [Adopts an Italian accent] I live for the reviews. But really, in all seriousness. Leave a review.

Thanks and much love!

- Amagake


End file.
